Anna
Anna was the daughter of Agdar and Idun, younger sister of Elsa, and princess of Arendelle. At one time, Anna was extremely close with her sister Elsa, but an accident during their childhoods prompted their parents to separate them from each other and the outside world. During the long years that followed, Anna tried repeatedly to spend time with Elsa but to no avail. This isolated existence was made complete by the unexpected deaths of Agdar and Idun, leaving Anna to truly fend for herself. Despite the tragedies she endured, Anna remained an overwhelmingly faithful and optimistic individual. When Elsa fled the kingdom due to the exposure of her ice magic, Anna took it upon herself to bring her sister back, regardless of the potential danger. After Anna inadvertently showed Elsa the key to controlling her powers, the rift between the two sisters was at long last healed. She also began a romantic relationship with the ice harvester who assisted in her journey, Kristoff. History Early life Anna was born on the summer solsticeLee, Jennifer (alittlejelee). "@MarianaDeLama For all who've asked, here's an exclusive: Elsa was born on the Winter Solstice & Anna on the Summer Solstice. #AskFrozen". 03 Sep 2014, 00:07 UTC. Tweet to King Agdar and Queen Idun three years after her older sister Elsa. The two sisters were extremely close, even sharing the same bedroom despite living in a spacious castle. When Anna discovered Elsa could magically produce ice and snow, the two youngsters enthusiastically integrated Elsa's ice magic into their play. Accident One night, five-year old Anna was unable to sleep due to the northern lights illuminating the sky. She tried to wake Elsa in the interests of playing, but her older sister insisted on sleeping; however, when Anna suggested building a snowman, Elsa agreed and the duo happily set off for the vast throne room where Elsa pleased Anna by transforming the interior into a winter landscape. The sisters wasted no time in building a snowman, whom Elsa lovingly christened Olaf. The two continued to play, skating and sliding down a snowy hill together. Unfortunately, the play session took a dangerous turn. Anna began to leap from one mound of snow to another while Elsa used her magic to take Anna to greater heights. Completely absorbed in her jumping, Anna did not realize Elsa was struggling to keep up. When Elsa slipped on ice while Anna was in midair, she desperately fired a beam in an attempt to intercept Anna's fall. However, the hastily aimed beam struck Anna in the face, rendering her unconscious. Concerned for Anna's safety, Elsa called out frantically for her parents while her intensifying fear resulted in the throne room walls acquiring a coat of ice. Recovery Following a brief struggle to open the frozen doors, Agdar and Idun arrived. When Idun remarked that Anna was "ice-cold", Agdar searched through the library and found a book depicting a troll utilizing healing magic along with a map to the Valley of the Living Rock. Armed with this information, the family immediately rode off to the valley on horses. At the valley, the trolls greeted the visitors and were surprised to see that it was the king and his family. Among the trolls was their elderly ruler, Pabbie, who examined Anna. Though the situation seemed dire, Pabbie remarked that it was fortunate the magic had not struck Anna's heart and that healing her head would be relatively simple. After Agdar urged Pabbie to do whatever necessary, the elderly troll proceeded to remove Elsa's magic, going so far as to modify Anna's memories of her sister's powers. Once Pabbie had finished, Anna gave a small smile, indicating that she was alright. Pabbie then warned Elsa of her growing powers, commenting that they were beautiful but extremely dangerous if not controlled. At this, Agdar decided to lock the castle gates, reduce the castle staff, and limit Elsa's contact with people in order to keep her abilities concealed. True to his word, Agdar had Elsa and her belongings moved to a new room while Anna watched sadly. Drifting apart Unaware of the circumstances behind her separation from Elsa, Anna would try for many years to spend some quality time with her sister, though in vain. During this time in isolation, Anna tried to occupy herself with other things like playing with dolls or riding her bicycle throughout the castle halls but in spite of these various activities, Elsa was always on her mind. The sheer size of the castle and its multitude of vacant rooms only served to intensify Anna's loneliness, prompting her to go so far as to talk to the numerous pictures decorating the castle interior. Though Anna was separated from Elsa, she still had human contact in the form of her parents. One day, the king and queen had to depart for a two-week journey by sea and Anna bid them farewell, unaware that it would be the last time she saw them alive; during the voyage, Agdar and Idun's boat was capsized by monstrous waves, killing them both. Following her parents' funeral, Anna tried one last time to reach out to the only family member she had left; unfortunately, she was met with silence and was forced to grieve alone. Coronation day Renewed hope Three years after the passing of Agdar and Idun, Elsa had finally attained the age at which she was ready to embrace the responsibilities of a monarch. In honor of the occasion, the gates to the castle would remain open for that day. Though it was certain to be a busy day, eighteen-year old Anna slept in, awakening only when prompted by Kai. Suddenly reminded of coronation day, Anna jumped out of bed and put on her coronation dress. She then raced out into the hallways, marveling at the sight of open windows and doors. The enormity of the open gates dawned on Anna and the princess realized that she finally had a chance to escape her secluded life by meeting that special someone. When the gates finally opened, Anna was the first one to leave the caslte grounds and cross the bridge over to the village square. A handsome stranger Empowered by the prospect of a new life, Anna was oblivious to her surroundings and slammed into a horse and fell into a wooden boat. Just before the boat tipped over into the dock, the horse managed to steady the boat with its hoof. Frustrated, Anna angrily turned to berate the rider only to stop upon realizing the stranger was quite handsome and regal. After helping Anna up, the rider introduced himself as Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. Upon hearing Anna introduce herself as "Princess of Arendelle", Hans dropped to his knees as a show of respect. Unfortunately, Hans' horse Sitron felt obliged to do the same, causing the boat to tip precariously once again. Sitron managed to stabilize the boat but not before Hans had landed rather awkwardly on Anna. Despite the situation, Anna could not help but feel drawn to Hans and he appeared to feel the same way. Unfortunately, their meeting was cut short by the ringing of bells heralding the start of Elsa's coronation ceremony, and Anna hastened off to the chapel. At the chapel, as Elsa was crowned, Anna stood beside Elsa and was fortuitous enough to spot Hans in the crowd, who gave her a friendly wave. After Elsa grasped the orb and scepter and the bishop ordained her as queen, Anna watched the crowd rejoice for the new ruler. Reconnecting Following the ceremony, everyone headed into the throne room for the post-coronation festivities where they danced and ate. After Kai introduced them to the guests, Anna and Elsa found themselves standing next to each other once again. Anna and Elsa stole furtive glances at each other until Elsa finally greeted Anna. Taken aback, Anna awkwardly greeted her sister back and though communication was slow at first, the two slowly began to find comfort in each other's presence. Their reunion was interrupted by Kai, who introduced the two sisters to the Duke of Weselton, who represented Arendelle's closest trading partner and wanted to offer Elsa her first dance as queen. Stating that she did not dance, Elsa suggested that Anna dance with the Duke in her stead. On the dance floor, amidst his eccentric choice of dance maneuvers, the Duke tried to pry about Arendelle's secrets, wondering why its gates were closed for so long. However, Anna did not know this information herself and was unable to answer the Duke's question. Unperturbed, the Duke continued his unorthodox dancing, stepping repeatedly on Anna's feet. With sore feet, Anna retreated back to Elsa where the two briefly poked fun at the Duke's behavior. Emboldened, Anna remarked that she wished the castle could always be this vibrant. Though she agreed with Anna, Elsa caught herself and remarked that it was not possible. When Anna asked why, Elsa interrupted by bluntly saying "it just can't". Crestfallen, Anna turned away from Elsa only to be accidentally sent flying off her feet by a guest. Fortunately, she was intercepted by Hans and the two began to dance. Bonding with Hans After their dance, Anna and Hans spent some time alone together and they began to realize they had a lot in common. Hans revealed he was the youngest of thirteen children and that three of his brothers pretended he was invisible for two years. Anna sympathized with Hans, stating that she and Elsa were once extremely close but then for seemingly no reason, she was shut out. After Hans stated that he would never do the same, Anna was certain she had finally found someone to connect to, believing that the pain of her lonely past could finally be forgotten. Hans appeared to feel the same way, as he suddenly knelt and proposed to Anna, to which she said, "yes". Their spirits high, the couple returned to the throne room where they hoped to attain Elsa's blessing. Elsa's secret Anna found Elsa and formally presented Hans to the queen, who gave a respectful yet reserved nod of acknowledgment. Having forgotten their previous exchange, Anna excitedly told Elsa of her plans to marry Hans. Shocked at this announcement and what it would entail, Elsa asserted that there would be no marriage and requested to speak with Anna alone. However, Anna would have none of this and adamantly stated that if Elsa had an objection, she should address both of them. Relenting, Elsa told Anna that she could not marry a man she had just met. At this, Anna stated it was possible if it was "true love". After Elsa questioned Anna's knowledge of love, Anna remarked that all Elsa knew was how to ignore others. Before the conversation devolved further, Elsa stated once more that she would not bless the marriage and she turned to a nearby guard, informing him that the day was done and that the gates were to be closed. Realizing that she would be forced to wallow in loneliness once more, Anna reached for her sister and accidentally removed her glove, sending Elsa into a brief panic. Oblivious to Elsa's shock, Anna told her sister that she could not stand living in isolation. Though it pained her to say it, Elsa suggested that Anna leave the castle. Hurt and outraged by this statement, Anna confronted Elsa, wanting to know what she had done to deserve this treatment. Though Elsa insisted on Anna's silence, Anna refused to relent and asked what it was that Elsa feared. Losing patience, Elsa angrily turned to Anna and with a frustrated gesture of her hand, ice spikes erupted across the floor. Her anger dissipating, Anna suddenly looked upon Elsa with concern and realized that her sister was greatly burdened by her abilities. Horrified at having nearly harmed the guests, Elsa decided to flee Arendelle and despite Anna's protests, she ran across the fjord, freezing it entirely and unintentionally casting a spell of winter weather over the entire kingdom. As the citizens and guests worried over the sudden change in weather, the Duke of Weselton fell into hysterics, saying Arendelle was "cursed" and that Elsa was a "monster". Feeling the whole situation to be her fault, Anna insisted that Elsa was simply scared and volunteered to bring the queen back. Though Hans said that such an undertaking would be too dangerous, Anna dismissed his concerns and told him to remain in Arendelle to oversee the kingdom in her absence. Anna then mounted her horse, and after assuring Hans that Elsa would never hurt her, she galloped off to search for her sister. The search for Elsa Lost in the wilderness After riding throughout the night, Anna found herself in the forest, where she struggled to traverse the deep snow and called out for Elsa. When Anna's horse was startled by the howl of a wolf, it fled the forest, despite Anna's cries for it to return. Though she was alone, Anna faithfully pressed on into nightfall. Cold from traveling for hours by foot, Anna was grateful to see smoke rising in the distance and hurried in that direction. In her haste, Anna slipped down the hillside and fell into a stream, freezing her dress solid. Fortunately, the source of the smoke was not far off and Anna shuffled over into Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna. The store owner, Oaken enthusiastically greeted her and after Anna requested some winter attire, he gestured to the poorly-stocked winter department. Meeting Kristoff As she brought the winter dress and boots over, Anna tried to question Oaken about Elsa's whereabouts, at which the store-owner remarked that only Anna was crazy enough to be out in the current weather. The trading post door suddenly blew open and Anna found herself face-to-face with the ice harvester, Kristoff. Clearly all business, Kristoff barely gave Anna a second glance, interested only in obtaining supplies. When Oaken inquired about the source of the stormy weather, Kristoff stated that it was coming from the North Mountain. Realizing Elsa could be hiding at the North Mountain, Anna asked Kristoff if the events at the mountain seemed magical for confirmation. Frustrated with his lack of funds to purchase supplies, Kristoff brusquely confirmed Anna's suspicions and insulted Oaken for his exorbitant prices. Angered, the store-owner violently expelled Kristoff from the premises, much to Anna's shock. Knowing Kristoff's expertise could help, Anna quickly formulated a plan to recruit the mountain man to her cause. Anna found Kristoff in a dilapidated barn with his reindeer, Sven. Trying her luck, Anna requested that Kristoff guide her to the North Mountain. After Kristoff stated he did not "take people places", Anna threw a sack containing winter supplies at the ice harvester. Realizing Anna was setting up a business arrangement, Kristoff stated that they would leave in the morning and added that she forgot his reindeer's carrots. Still not satisfied, Anna threw a bag of carrots at Kristoff's face, and with all the authority she could muster, proclaimed that they were to depart that instant. Chased by wolves The trio set off for the North Mountain that night. Wanting to attempt a conversation, Kristoff asked Anna about the circumstances behind Elsa's winter spell. Anna guiltily admitted fault and described how Elsa refused to bless her marriage to Hans. Despite Anna's attempts to go into more detail, Kristoff remained fixated on the fact Anna wanted to marry someone she just met and openly questioned her judgment. Though Kristoff continually exposed gaps in Anna's knowledge of Hans, the princess insisted that it was true love. Amidst their discussion, Sven suddenly stopped, clearly alarmed about something. Kristoff silenced Anna while he gazed into the darkness and saw the eyes of many wolves. Realizing the danger, Kristoff urged Sven to run and prepared himself to fend off the predators. Worrying Kristoff would be overwhelmed, Anna grabbed the ice harvester's lute and brought down a wolf. Pleasantly surprised, Kristoff failed to notice another wolf and was pulled off the sled. Thinking fast, Anna set a bundle ablaze and hurled it at the wolves who had started to assault the helpless Kristoff. Anna helped Kristoff back onto the sled but had no time to catch their breath for they realized Sven was rapidly approaching a massive gorge. Acting quickly, Kristoff grabbed Anna and threw her onto Sven's back, telling the reindeer to jump. The ice harvester then cut the rope binding Sven to the sled and launched himself from the sled in midair and just managed to clear the gap. Unable to get a good grip, Kristoff began to slip down the cliff-side but Anna threw down a pickax tied to a rope and with Sven's help, she pulled Kristoff to safety. Glancing at the burning wreckage of the sled, Anna assured Kristoff that she would compensate him for his loss and stated that she understood if he no longer wanted to accompany her. Though he had an internal struggle on how to proceed, Kristoff ultimately decided to journey onward, much to Anna's excitement. Strange encounter The trio traveled by foot through the night. By the next day, they had reached a vantage point from which Arendelle was visible and both Anna and Kristoff looked upon the frozen kingdom with concern. However, Anna steadfastly stated that Elsa would be able to thaw it, though Kristoff expressed his doubts. Eventually Anna, Kristoff, and Sven came across a frozen forest, and were enthralled by the beauty of the ice crystals. But suddenly, a nearby voice disturbs the relative silence of the forest. Anna and Kristoff both looked for the source of the rambling and are shocked to encounter a sentient snowman. Instinctively, Anna cried out and kicked the snowman's head, separating it from his body and sending it into Kristoff's arms. Unsure what to make of the snowman, Kristoff tossed the head back to Anna, only for her to send it right back;the snowman's head briefly exchanged hands in this manner until Anna threw the head back at the snowman's body, though it was upside down. Sympathetic to the snowman's predicament, Anna knelt down and helped adjust the head. Her initial shock subsiding, Anna presented the snowman with a carrot nose; delighted to be complete, the snowman happily introduced himself as Olaf; though it took her a moment to place it, Anna recognized the name of the snowman she and Elsa had built together. After receiving confirmation from Olaf that Elsa had indeed resurrected him, Anna asked Olaf to lead them to Elsa to bring back summer. Surprisingly, Olaf reacted joyfully at the thought of warm weather and boisterously led them onward to Elsa. Frozen heart Led by Olaf, the group progressed quickly but they were halted by a steep mountain face. Though Kristoff remarked the danger in scaling the cliff, Anna immediately started climbing, with the goal of seeing Elsa. Unfortunately, Anna found herself stuck, her progress measured in mere feet. As Kristoff readied to help Anna down, Olaf alerted the group that he had found a staircase that would lead them exactly where they wanted. Elated, Anna released her grip, falling abruptly yet safely into Kristoff's arms. Finally catching sight of Elsa's ice palace, Anna and Kristoff were overtaken by the enormous frozen marvel and began to traverse the bridge leading to the palace's door. Unable to find traction, Sven is forced to stay behind by Kristoff. Anna stared at the door with trepidation, recalling her past experience with Elsa. However, at Olaf's urging, Anna finally summoned the courage and knocked; to her surprise, the door yielded. Remembering Elsa's reaction to Hans, Anna suggested that Kristoff and Olaf remained outside, to which they grudgingly agreed. Entering the ice palace, Anna wasted no time calling out for Elsa whilst admiring the palace interior and trying her best to maintain balance on the icy floor. Elsa addressed Anna and stepped out of the shadows onto a balcony, smiling radiantly at her younger sister. Awed by Elsa's new appearance, Anna complimented her sister and expressed her appreciation for the ice palace. However, as Anna began to ascend the staircase to reach her sister, Elsa began to slowly back away, her fear of hurting Anna still fresh in her mind. Over Anna's protests that Arendelle was where she belonged, Elsa insisted that her place was away from the kingdom, free to be who she was without putting anyone at risk. Unable to contain his excitement any longer, Olaf chose that moment to enter the ice palace and introduce himself to his creator. Ever optimistic, Anna tried once again to convince Elsa to return, this time by reminding Elsa of their close relationship. Though this initially seemed to get through to Elsa, her fleeting smile was replaced by a look of pain and she firmly stated that they could not be together and turned away. Having come too far to turn back, Anna pursued her sister up the staircase; finally understanding Elsa for who she was, Anna assured Elsa that they could make things right. However, Elsa refused to listen; she insisted Anna return home once more and accepted her self-imposed exile as necessary. Changing tactics, Anna informed Elsa of how she had cast an eternal winter over Arendelle and that she had to return to restore summer. Panicking at this revelation, Elsa's powers began to swirl out of control and despite Anna's attempts to encourage her sister, Elsa's fear continued to intensify and manifested as an icy blast that struck Anna in the heart; the pain of the impact sent Anna to her knees. Having finally entered the castle, Kristoff saw Anna kneeling and rushed over with Olaf to help her get up. Determined to hide the pain, Anna expressed that she was fine. Frightened at the increased possibility of hurting someone, Elsa demanded everyone leave but yet again, Anna was resolute, refusing to leave without her. Desperate, Elsa wove her arm and and built a snow behemoth. Without further ado, the giant snowman forcefully expelled Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf from the palace, taking great care to separate Olaf into his constituent parts in the process. Escaping Marshmallow Incensed at seeing Olaf handled in such a rough manner, Anna turned back to Elsa's guard and prepared to confront him. Not wishing to agitate the creature, Kristoff warned Anna to let the snowman be. Feigning calm, Anna slowly turned away but suddenly retaliatedby throwing a snowball. Though the snowball had no visible effect, the snowman was enraged and roared, causing ice spikes to erupt from his joints. Realizing the danger, Olaf volunteered to distract the snow monster to provide Anna and Kristoff ample time to escape. The duo slid down a steep slope but Elsa's snow monster managed to keep pace. In an attempt to deter the creature, Anna grabbed the branch of a sagging tree, causing the tree to snap upright and knock their assailant back. However, Anna and Kristoff had little time to celebrate for they found themselves trapped at edge of a cliff. Kristoff prepared the two of them for descent by tying rope and making a snow anchor. However, Marshmallow was beginning to catch up once again and threw a tree to herald his approach. Moving fast, Anna jumped from the cliff, pulling Kristoff over the edge with her. At that moment, Olaf reappeared, believing that they had finally escaped "Marshmallow". However, Marshmallow was behind Olaf and approached Kristoff's snow anchor, despite the smaller snowman's attempts to stop him. After flicking Olaf from his leg, Marshmallow began to pull Anna and Kristoff's rope up to eye-level, where he bellowed at the pair, telling them not to return. Acquiescing, Anna grabbed a knife and cut the rope, allowing them to fall from Marshmallow's clutches, landing in the soft snow two hundred feet below. Safe at last, Anna turned to her companions; though Kristoff was buried in snow, he soon emerged and helped Olaf reassemble his body. Sven also managed to find the group, much to Olaf's delight. Still trapped in snow herself, Anna struggled to get free until Kristoff promptly lifted her out. Grateful for the assistance, Anna inquired Kristoff about his head, which had smashed into the cliff-side as Marshmallow was pulling them up. The ice harvester brushed it off as if it were nothing and after an increasingly awkward silence, he asked Anna how to proceed. Suddenly realizing that her mission was a failure, Anna worriedly rambled about the winter weather remaining and how it would continue to adversely affect Kristoff's ice business. But suddenly, Kristoff noticed that Anna's hair was slowly turning white and realized that Elsa's magic was adversely affecting her. Though the situation seemed dire, Kristoff reassured Anna and said that his friends would be able to help. The love experts As the group traveled to the Valley of the Living Rock, Anna's curse began to intensify, causing the princess to shiver. Concerned, Kristoff brought Anna over to a steam vent to warm her up. After the brief respite, the group pressed forward and Kristoff revealed that his friends were more like family, having taken him in when he was a kid. However, grateful as he was, Kristoff worried about making a good impression and warned Anna that his family could be "inappropriate", "loud", "stubborn", and "overbearing". Sensing his nervousness, Anna cut Kristoff off, grateful to be receiving help of any kind. Reassured, Kristoff then motioned around him and introduced his family – rocks. As Kristoff proceeded to talk to the "rocks", Anna stood aghast as Olaf began to question Kristoff's sanity. Proclaiming his love for Anna, Olaf surreptitiously told Anna to run while he distracted Kristoff and Sven. As Anna began to back away, Kristoff beckoned for her to stay and the rocks suddenly began to roll towards Kristoff and revealed themselves as trolls. A female troll, Bulda, delightedly announced Kristoff was home, a fact that pleased all of the trolls. When the trolls finally noticed Anna, they erupted into more cheers under the belief Kristoff had brought his girlfriend. Though Anna and Kristoff told them they were mistaken, the trolls tried to get the pair to realize their feelings for one another and set-up a troll wedding ceremony. But before the ceremony is completed, Anna collapsed, shivering from the effects of her curse. At this, Grand Pabbie revealed himself, stating that there was "strange magic" present. Looking into Anna's eyes, Pabbie gravely informed Anna that unless removed, the ice in her heart would cause her to freeze into solid ice, forever. Worried but still hopeful, Kristoff asked if Pabbie could remove it. However, Pabbie sadly stated that "only an act of true love" could thaw a frozen heart. After Bulda suggested a "true love's kiss", Anna shivered again and more of her hair began to turn white. Realizing the urgency of the situation, Kristoff stated that they had to get to Hans and urged Sven forward, preparing to return Anna to Arendelle. Return to Arendelle By the next day, Sven approached the outskirts of Arendelle; realizing Olaf would be a strange sight, Kristoff urged the snowman to stay out of sight. As Sven hurried back to the kingdom, Anna continued to shiver and weaken in Kristoff's arms; trying his best to delay the curse, Kristoff gave Anna his hat and urged Sven to go faster. They finally arrived at the castle gates and Kristoff prepared to bring Anna inside. Despite her condition, Anna still wondered about Kristoff, hoping he would be okay; at this, Kristoff insisted that she not worry about his affairs. The gates opened and Kai and two handmaids rushed out to assist Anna. Before they brought Anna inside, Kristoff told them to get her warm and to find Hans immediately. Just before the gates closed, Kristoff implored Kai to ensure Anna's safety. Inside the library, Kai delivered Anna to Hans, who was with the dignitaries and rushed over. As Anna fell into Hans' arms, he remarked she was cold and she desperately told him to kiss her. Deciding to give the couple some privacy, Kai and the dignitaries decided to leave the premises. Revelations The truth of Hans Now alone, Anna explained that Elsa had struck her with her magic and froze her heart, adding that only an act of true love could save her. Understanding, Hans took Anna's chin and smiling tenderly, he prepared to kiss her. However, he came to a sudden stop and smiled malevolently at Anna's plight, saying, "Oh Anna. If only there was someone out there who loved you." Pleased with the turn of events, Hans plunged the library into cold by pouring water on the fireplace. He revealed that as the last child, he was unlikely to inherit anything from his old kingdom and that he needed to marry into the throne elsewhere. Hans noted that Elsa would have been the preferable bride but since no one ever made progress with her and Anna was so willing to marry him, he formulated a plan to marry Anna and then kill Elsa. However, with Elsa's flight, this proved unnecessary and Hans gloatingly informed Anna that he would kill Elsa and assume the throne as Arendelle's savior; with Anna's death, there would be no one left to challenge him. Though weakened from the curse and the cold atmosphere of the library, Anna resolutely stated that Hans would prove no match for her sister. Hans merely mocked Anna, stating that it was she who was no match for Elsa; utterly confident in his plans for usurpation, Hans turned to leave the library, leaving Anna to perish inside. Anna struggled with the door handle anyway, hoarsely begging for help. The nature of love After Hans left, a blizzard was overtaking the castle, plunging temperatures even lower and Anna noticed the library ceiling being coated in ice. The handle of the library door suddenly jiggled, but all Anna could muster was a barely audible whisper for help. Fortunately, the door swung open and Olaf waddled in, his happiness fading into concern upon seeing Anna lying on the floor. Acting fast, Olaf quickly started the fire anew; horrified Anna warned Olaf to get away but fixated on keeping Anna warm, Olaf disregarded this and brought Anna close to the fireplace. Feeling that Anna was safe for the moment, Olaf asked about Hans and his kiss. Anna sadly replied that she was wrong about Hans and that what they had was not true love. At this, Olaf was disheartened and Anna implored him once more to get away from the fire, lest he melt. However, Olaf was adamant about staying until Anna was saved. Utterly defeated, Anna stated that she did not even know what love was. Still optimistic, Olaf encouraged Anna, reassuring her that he did: "Love is ... putting someone else's needs before yours". Upon Olaf's usage of Kristoff to demonstrate his point, Anna slowly realized that the ice harvester loved her. When Olaf realized Kristoff was rushing back to Arendelle, Anna was filled with new determination and rose up in the hopes of meeting him. As Olaf helped Anna to her feet, the blizzard's strength began to intensify and ice spikes began to form in the castle, threatening to trap the pair within. Fortunately, the duo managed to escape from a window, though upon reaching the frozen fjord, Olaf was blown away by the winds, leaving Anna to traverse the icy landscape alone. Into the storm In the whiteout, Anna was blinded, calling desperately for Kristoff. Her hands began to frost over to an icy blue and though Anna determinedly stumbled onward, she realized that time was running out. Though Anna was unaware of it, her attempts to reach Kristoff were successful and he struggled to locate the source of her faint calls. However, luck smiled upon both of them, for the storm suddenly died down and their path to each other became clear. Anna's choice Wasting no time, Kristoff hurried forward and Anna pushed on towards Kristoff but the sound of a sword being drawn from a scabbard pierced the silence, capturing Anna's attention. She turned to see Hans, readying to strike down her fallen sister. Giving Kristoff a final, longing look, Anna put the last of her strength into diverting her path towards Elsa's direction. As Hans' sword came down to strike Elsa, Anna managed to intercept the blow just as she froze into solid ice; the resulting impact shattered the sword into many pieces and knocked Hans off his feet. An act of true love Noticing her sister's frozen form, Elsa rose to her feet, and clutched despairingly at Anna's face before embracing Anna and sobbing. Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf all somberly observe Elsa's mourning from afar. On the castle walls, the gathered dignitaries and citizens bowed their heads, acknowledging Anna's sacrifice. But then, Anna's form began to thaw and the princess emerged from her comatose state alive and well, to everyone's complete joy. Upon discovering Anna was alive, Elsa embraced her sister, touched by Anna's sacrifice. Understanding what had happened, Olaf excitedly exclaimed that Anna's sacrifice was a act of true love and had thawed her frozen heart. The Great Thaw Elsa took a moment to process Olaf's statement, and realized that "love will thaw". With newfound confidence, Elsa looked to Anna and then lifted her arms, causing ice and snow to rise into the air. Gathering the snow into a giant snowflake in the sky, Elsa waved her hands and the snowflake dissipated, resulting in a clear summer sky. Happy, Elsa turned to Anna, who expressed that she always knew Elsa would be able to thaw Arendelle. Anna then worriedly noticed that Olaf had begun to melt in the summer heat, but Elsa acted quickly, bestowing Olaf with a personal flurry to keep him cool. The peaceful and happy atmosphere was interrupted by Hans' coming to and getting to his feet. Angry at Hans' actions, Kristoff went to confront Hans, but was stopped by Anna, who calmly walked over. Surprised to see Anna alive, Hans remarked that Elsa had froze her heart; in retaliation, Anna mocked Hans, saying that the only frozen heart present was his. She then punched Hans in the face, knocking him into the waters of the fjord below. Satisfied, Anna turned once more to Elsa and happily embraced her. Over Anna's shoulder, Kristoff met her eyes and she smiled brightly in return. Arendelle was now at peace and Elsa returned to her duties as queen, sending Hans and the Duke of Weselton back to their homelands. Anna excitedly rushed to show Kristoff his new sled and though he was reluctant to accept the gift, Kristoff accepted when Anna informed him the queen had named him the official "Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer". When asked if he liked the gift, Kristoff swept Anna off her feet and said he loved it, accidentally slipping that he could kiss her. Embarrassed at this comment, Kristoff nervously stammered until Anna kissed him on cheek; emboldened, Kristoff affectionately kissed her back, signifying the start of their romantic relationship. The gates to the castle were now wide open and the whole village was brought inside the castle courtyard, where Elsa had created an ice rink. Looking to her sister, Anna commented how she liked the open gates, and Elsa assured her that they were "never closing them again". She then bestowed upon Anna a pair of literal ice skates, which Anna referred to as "beautiful". Though Anna claimed she did not skate, Elsa enthusiastically pulled her sister along and with Olaf's help, she coached Anna. Enjoying the summer day with Kristoff, Sven, and the other villagers, the two sisters happily skated along, the rift between them healed at long last. Personality Anna was a spirited individual who regarded the world with an almost naive optimism. Anna was always particularly vibrant and as a child, she would run through the castle hall and bounce on various pieces of furniture. Extremely extroverted, Anna constantly craved the company of others and was always quick to make new connections, regardless of social standing or even species. However, underneath her bright exterior, Anna hid a great deal of pain stemming from her lonely past. At a young age, Anna was forced to live a secluded life within the castle walls. She tried to make the best of the situation and maintain her cherished relationship with Elsa, but she always found herself ignored. When her parents perished in a voyage at sea, Anna had no one else to turn to for companionship. More than anything, Anna wished to set things right with her sister but after constant neglect, she began to seek other ways to fill the void left by Elsa, choosing to pursue an flawed and idealized perception of romance. Upon meeting Hans, Anna was quick to bond with the handsome prince and after sympathizing with his similar sibling experiences, she impulsively agreed to his marriage proposal. But when circumstances resulted in the exposure of Elsa's powers, Anna could not help but try once more to reconnect with Elsa. Though driven by her faith in others, Anna repeatedly proved herself an impulsive, and even rash individual. Though Hans was essentially a complete stranger, Anna not only agreed to marry him, but she also entrusted him with the welfare of the entire kingdom in her absence, decisions that would later haunt her. She also embarked on a quest to retrieve Elsa without properly considering the length of her absence and thus neglecting to bring proper supplies. And amidst Elsa's powers swirling dangerously, Anna continued to press forward to encourage her sister. However, more often than not, her quick thinking proved invaluable; she was able to assist Kristoff in defending the sled from wolves with a musical instrument, and she was able to free herself and Kristoff from Marshmallow's clutches by cutting the rope from which they hung. Fiercely loyal to those she cared about, Anna never hesitated to defend her friends; when the Duke of Weselton called Elsa a "monster", Anna was quick to support her sister, saying Elsa was simply scared. And after Olaf was mistreated by Marshmallow, Anna immediately confronted the snow monster, despite him being many times her size. Even when her own life was in danger, Anna still considered the welfare of others; as she was slowly succumbing to the effects of Elsa's curse, Anna worried instead about Kristoff and his ice business. And despite needing to stay warm, Anna still warned Olaf to stay away from the fire. Yet, in spite of her optimism, Anna's faithful attitude was continually tested. Though she firmly believed Elsa would never hurt her, Elsa inadvertently froze her heart, thrusting her in mortal danger. And when she desperately needed Hans to kiss her to thaw her frozen heart, Anna was devastated when the prince revealed that he had used her all along in an attempt to seize the throne; left in the freezing library, Anna was doomed to die thinking no one had ever loved her. Fortunately, with Olaf's timely intervention, Anna was taught the true meaning of love and with renewed faith, she ventured out into the storm. Ultimately, Anna was very much an individual who learned from her experiences. Her old perceptions of love transformed, Anna was solely responsible for her own salvation, as she saved herself from Elsa's curse by selflessly standing between her sister and Hans' sword. No longer fooled by Hans' charming looks, Anna did not hesitate in delivering her own brand of justice upon the prince. Despite the hardships she had endured, at her core, Anna very much remained a quirky and fun-loving individual. Abilities Though possessing no magical powers like her sister, Anna was still formidable in her own right. Anna was utterly fearless, challenging Marshmallow despite the fact the creature had easily thrown her out of Elsa's palace. In tandem with her impulsive behavior, Anna was quick on her feet, changing tactics when a situation required it; as their sled was being overrun by wolves, Anna used Kristoff's lute as a makeshift weapon to assist the ice harvester in defense. Also, despite being focused on escaping a rampaging Marshmallow, Anna quickly made use of a sagging tree to temporarily impede the snow monster's progress. Anna also possessed an incredible amount of endurance. When her horse abandoned her, Anna walked for hours through snow on her own two feet. She also embarked on her journey to find Elsa equipped with nothing more than her coronation dress and a cloak, demonstrating a fair amount of resilience to the cold. When Elsa struck Anna in the chest with her ice magic, Anna was able to recover fairly quickly and she though the curse continued to intensify, Anna was able to push herself to keep moving, even into a blizzard. Relationships :Main article: Anna's relationships Trivia Appearances Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Female Characters